Book 2 Travelers from a different Universe
by supersaiyan34
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks have accidently been sucked into another universe! What will happen to them?
1. The Mysterious Device

**Hi everyone. I got writers block on my last story, so I decided to write this one from an inspiration I got. Please review.**

Chapter 1

Goku ,Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks were walking through Bulma's lab when they walked up to an odd object. It was 10 ft tall, the color silver, made out of metal, and was shaped like a circle with a big hole through it with a side panal of flashing buttons.

"Hey Vegeta, what's this machine?" asked Goku.

"If you must know Kakarot, it is a device that teleports people to other universes. That woman (Bulma) has been working on it for months, saying that it was going to get her a Nobel Prize or something." said Vegeta.

"COOL! " Goten shouted

"How does it work?" asked Goku

'All you have to do is push the green button that says START." answered Vegeta

"There was 1 problem she had with it though, it was "

While Vegeta was saying this, Goten sneaked over to the machine and turned it on.

As a bell sounded, everyone turned to the machine with a shocked look on their faces. The machine was glowing blue and green, and sparks were flying all over the room.

Ummmm, Vegeta? asked Goku nervously, "what did you say the problem was?"

"IT SUCKS YOU IN!" he screamed.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Vegeta shouted, but it was too late. Goku got sucked right into the machine with a bright flash!

"DADDY!" Screamed Goten.

"KAKAROT!" Shouted Vegeta.

Then, Vegeta got pulled in next, again with a bright flash.

"DAD!" Screamed Trunks.

"GOTEN, GRAB MY HAND!" screamed Trunks.

Gotten managed to grab Trunks's hand right before they got sucked in next. They both could see their world getting smaller, then a bright flash occurred, and everything went dark.

However…

Nobody had noticed, but a fat bookbag labeled "Multiverse Travel Bag" was also sucked in.

**What will happen to our heros? To be Continued! **


	2. Team Avatar, meet Goten and Trunks!

**Hey its me again. Im bursting with ideas, so heres chapter 2. Also, im going to divide this up, as you will see.**

Chapter 2

Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph were on Appa flying through the air when they saw a black portal open. As they stared, shocked, 2 little boys fell through.

"Aang! We have to catch them or they'll die!" screamed Katara.

"Who?" Asked Toph.(**Remember, Toph is blind, so she cant seen the portal or the 2 boys)  
><strong>

"Yip Yip!", yelled Aang, as he pulled on the reins frantically.

"YAAAAHH!" yelled Sokka, who had been asleep.

"What's going on?" he asked, and Katara pointed at the 2 boys who were falling. Sokka did that shocked anime thing where their mouths **literally**

hit the floor.

By now, Appa was beneath the boys, and Katara caught Goten while Sokka caught Trunks.

"Phew! That was close" Sokka said. "Now, who are they?"

"Appa, head for that island over there." Appa grunted and headed for the small island. Once they were there, they laid the 2 boys on the ground, and then Katara and Aang used waterbending to splash water onto the boys faces.

They're waking up! Toph said, feeling their vibrations quicken.

"Grrroooaaann." Said the lavender haired boy. Then, he got up, as well as the messy black-haired boy. Turning around, he saw Team Avatar staring at them.

He gawked, and then grabbed the shoulder of the other boy.

Turn around; you moron! He screeched.

You could see sweat drops coming from Team Avatar.

"Oh, hi! Im Goten, and this is my best friend Trunks!" said the little boy with black hair.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Katara. Sokka; though, was giving them the same look he gave Aang when they first met**.( The Boy in the Iceberg episode).**

"What are you doing here? How did you get through that portal?" he asked, pointing to the spot where the portal was, or _used_ to be.

"Wait a minute, the portal's gone? AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH. GOTEN! YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT!" Trunks screamed, before smacking Goten on the head.

"Oooooooowwwwwwww." Goten groaned.

You see, me, him and our dads were looking at this portal that my mom had made, when this **bozo**( Trunks looked at Goten when he said that.)

turned on the machine and sucked us all in." Trunks explained to everyone.

"How do we know that you are not Fire Nation spies?" Asked Sokka with a ridiculous look that made Goten and Trunks sweat drop.

"Were they lying; Toph?" Katara turned and asked.

Toph thought for a moment and said "No, they aren't lying." Sokka relaxed at that.

"Wait a minute, you said your dads got sucked in also, right?" Katara asked.

Trunks nodded.

Well, we didn't see any men with you guys when you fell out of the portal. Katara said. Trunks and Goten paled at hearing that.

"Ummm, Goten, can I ask you something?"

"What Trunks?" Goten asked nervously.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU SEND OUR DADS?" Trunks screamed at him.

Goten could only look at the ground and cry.


	3. Vegeta's Crash Landing

**Hey it me again. Heres chapter 3. Heres what happened to Vegeta.**

Chapter 3

Vegeta had traveled to a different region of the avatar world, and was now flying straight at an island that had a city that looked like it was built into a giant volcano**.(If you've seen book 3 you know where Vegeta is.) **If you're wondering why Vegeta hasn't stopped yet, it's because he_**can't**_**. **The portal spit him out at such an incredible speed; that it prevented Vegeta from being able to stop, so all he could do was brace for the impact, and you better _**believe**_ he was screaming, and he was _**extremely **_pissed off.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! DARN IT GOTEN, WHEN I FIND YOU, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

By now, Vegeta was very close to the island, and the lookouts saw him coming.

"**It's the Avatar!" **One of them screamed!(**Remember, in this universe, only the Avatar has the ability to fly**.)

"Alert the princess and Fire Lord immediately!" Another one of them shouted.

The Fire lord was in a meeting with his daughter Azula, going over news in the battlefield with the rest of the generals when a soldier ran into the room screaming.

"What is it?" Ozai asked.

"It's the Avatar! He's heading straight this way, and he's going incredibly fast. He looks like nothing can stop him!" the soldier screamed

At hearing this, the generals in the room all went pale, and I think one even wet his pants.

"EVERYONE OUT!" the Fire Lord commanded.

That room cleared so fast that I wondered if they were faster than the Flash.

"Azula, take your elite team and my royal fire benders out there and kill the Avatar!" ordered the Fire Lord.

"Yes Sir!." Said Azula

"Excuse me; private, may I ask you something?" said Azula

"Yes sir, what is it?" said the private.

"Did the lookouts see a flying bison with the Avatar?" asked Azula

"No maam." The private responded.

"_Hmm, thats odd_. Off with you then." Said Azula

"Yes maam!" the soldier bowed and left.

Azula marched out of the palace and found her partners sitting out waiting for her.

"This is too easy." Mai said.

"Its like a great big present!" said Ty Lee, who was doing a handstand.

"You're both wrong." Said Azula

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked the 2 of them.

"Whoever this being is, I am sure that he is not the Avatar.(the other 2 gaped at that statement) The flying bison is not with him, and it is common knowledge that the Avatar and bison do not like to be apart."(**Damn, this girl is **_**smart**_!) said Azula.

"Then… Who is it?" asked Ty Lee nervously.

"We're about to find out. Come, we are going to the ships." Azula said. Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other nervously, and then followed Azula.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was about to hit ground. He put his arms in front of him and screamed "THIS IS GOING TO HURT!" and then….

!

Needless to say, it was GIGANTIC. The sheer force of the impact created a crater that was about 5 miles long.

Mai and Ty Lee were shocked at the size of the crater, while Azula pointed at the center and said "There he is, take us down".

"GGGGGrrrrrooooaaaannn. Ow! That hurt!" said Vegeta as he got up. Then, he remembered how he got there in the first place. ! GOTEN, I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF KAMI THAT WHEN I FIND YOU, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screamed.

As he was screaming, the bag from before landed beside him without Vegeta noticing it. But what he did notice was when a frying pan fell out of nowhere and landed right onto his head!

"OW!" he screamed, rubbing his head.

"Now, where in the name of kami am I, where are Goten, trunks, and Kakarot?"

he wondered aloud,.

"Perhaps I can help you." Said a female voice behind him. He looked up to see 3 females watching him.

"I told you two that he wasn't the Avatar" said Azula as they were looking at the man.

A second later, he appeared right in front of them, earning a gasp from 2 of the girls, while the 3rd just looked at him.

"I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, now who are you?" said the man.

"I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." Said Azula

A soldier ran up to them, and, at seeing Vegeta, shot fire right into the Prince's face!

Needless to say, Vegeta was not too happy about that.

"GGGGRRR! THAT DOES IT!" screamed Vegeta. He put his palm up to the man's chest and shouted: "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Then, a blue blast hit the man, which sent him flying right into one of the blimps, causing the whole thing to explode at the impact.

The girl got into a fighting pose, and said "That just made you an enemy of the fire nation. Prepare to die."

Vegeta just laughed and said "You? Kill me? Don't even joke." Then, he punched Mai in the stomach and sent Ty lee flying into a blimp with a uppercut

(they caught her). As Azula stared, surprised to see Mai on her knees, coughing blood, Vegeta turned and took off. Azula turned around and saw Vegeta flying off.

"Oh no you don't" she hissed as she fired a lightning attack at him. Vegeta felt the power surge behind him and turned around, already gathering energy into his hands."

Vegeta put his hands together, aimed at the lightning and shouted

"FINAL FLASH"!

The golden light that erupted from Vegeta's hands collided against the lightning for a split second, and then broke through. Azula's eyes widened, and she turned, grabbed Mai, and shot herself up using her firebending, barely dodging the golden light that created a 4 mile long trench with a humongous explosion where she was previously standing.

By the time she turned around, Vegeta was already a dot in the distance, growing smaller.

She muttered "This isn't over."

Then, she noticed the multiverse travel bag on the ground and picked it up. "I better show this to Father" she said, heading back to the palace.

**Next chapter, Goku's location and what's in the bag. Please review! **


	4. Goku's Decision

**Hey! Its me again. Here's what happened to Goku.**

Chapter 4

Goku got spit out of the portal above the ocean. He landed into the water, which woke him up. He jumped out of the water, because it was **freezing**!

**(that give you a clue where Goku is?) **Goku surveyed the area. All he could see was icebergs and water. He flew around for a little bit, until he saw a little wisp of smoke.

"Alright, now I can figure out where I am!" he cheered, as he increased his ki and sped towards the smoke. After a few minutes, he saw a small village with a few igloos and a wall with a nearly repaired hole in it. Reaching the village, he powered down and landed into the center of the village.

Gram-Gram was cooking some seal when she heard several women and children gasp. "_Oh no, is it the fire nation again_?" she thought as she rushed out of the tent. When she looked at where the women were pointing, she gasped. They could see a white dot on the horizon, and it was growing bigger by the second.

"_At least its not the fire nation, but what is it_?" she wondered. She didn't have to wait long before the dot was right above them, and then it dropped down towards the center of the village. She, along with everyone else, gasped what had just dropped down. It was a man, with spiky black hair and an orange suit with the symbol of the turtle on it.

"Hi!", Goku said. "Im a little lost. Could one of you tell me where I am?"

An old woman walked in front of the others and looked at Goku for a moment. Then ,she smiled. She knew that this man wasn't evil, she could sense the pure good in him.

"This is the South Pole, sir." The old woman said.

"Come with me and I will give you some hot food and a map so you know where you are going". Said Gram-Gram.

"Thank you, oh by the way, Im Goku." Said the black haired man.

The old woman smiled, and said "Call me gram-gram.

So, Goku ate and told Gram-Gram about his adventures in his universe and how he had ended up in her universe.

So, you are a great warrior. Sokka would have loved you, I've never seen someone who can eat as much as he can! Chuckled Gram Gram

"So, where is Sokka, and where are all the men in this village?" Asked Goku

"You've told me plenty, Goku" said Gram Gram, "so I'll tell you the story of my universe". So, Gram Gram told Goku the story that you see at the beginning of ever Last Airbender episode, and then told Goku about how her grandkids had found the Avatar, how he got captured, and how they went after Aang to save him, and about what happened to their mother, and how the world was almost in ruin, and the Avatar was the last hope they had. Goku listened to this with great interest.

When she was finished, Goku was shocked at all he had heard. He stood up and thought for a few minutes. Then, he made a decision. "Gram Gram, I've made a decision!" he announced.

"What is it, Goku?" she asked

I've decided to join the Avatar and your grandkids and help destroy this Fire Lord. He's just like Frieza, Cell, and all the others, completely evil! I will help take him down; just like Frieza! No more innocents will die now! I swear it on the Air Nomads; who were silenced just like my people were! NO MORE!

Gram-Gram's eyes widened at this. She at last had hope again. She knew that this man had the power to help end it all and restore peace.

Gram-Gram gave Goku a map of the Avatar world, and labeled the 4 nations for him.

"The Avatar was headed to the North Pole last I heard, so you should start there." Said Gram-Gram

"Thank you for everything", Goku said.

Then, he stepped out of the igloo with a new purpose, something to fight for. He then powered up, and flew away from the village.

Gram-Gram stared at the disappearing figure and then smiled. "Punch those fire nation b- for all of us Goku, and good luck."

Meanwhile…

Azula knelt before Ozai and showed him the travel bag she had found at the crater, then she emptied it. Then, out fell a book called Biography of My Universe, by Bulma Briefs. Ozai grinned, then he picked up the book and began reading it.


	5. Team Avatar's Newest Members!

**Hey Everyone! Now that we know where our heroes are is, we can continue with the story. **

Chapter 5

It had taken 20 minutes, but Aang and his friends finally got Goten to stop crying. So, while Goten played with Appa, Trunks went to go talk to the rest of the group.

"So, I was wondering, could Goten and I could join you guys? We don't know this world, and you all seem to be very nice people." Asked Trunks.

Sokka immediately pulled all the current members of Team Avatar together for a meeting. Here's what they said.

Sokka: "What do you guys think?

Katara: "They're just little kids!"

Aang: "So are we."

Toph: "Could they put up a fight against firebenders?"

Sokka: "Let's see if they have any abilities."

The group broke apart and faced Trunks.

"It depends. We are always get into fights. Do you and your friend have any powers?" asked Katara

"Of course we do! Goten, get over here NOW!" ordered Trunks

Goten stopped playing and walked over to Trunks.

"What is it?" he asked

"Lets show these guys what we can do." Said Trunks

"Okay!" Chirped Goten.

First, the 2 boys turned and faced the ocean. Then, they gathered energy. Then…

"FINISH BUSTER!"

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"

2 incredible blasts emerged from the boys hands and traveled right through the ocean, then they hit an island in the distance. In an instance, they heard a humongous explosion, and then everyone saw a HUGE mushroom cloud appear in the distance where the island used to be.

Then, they turned to Team Avatar, whose mouths were on the floor and were sweat dropping.

"That's not all we can do. Goten, lets fly!" Said Trunks.

The boys crouched down, and then you could see a white aura surround them. Then, they shot up to 100 ft in the air in less than a second! Then, they hovered for a minute before coming down to land again."

"Uuuumm, anything else?" asked Aang

The boys laughed, then they crouched down again, and then roared as their hair turned gold and their eyes turned emerald.

"Like the new look?" asked Super Saiyan Trunks.

"There is one more thing." Said Trunks as he powered down.

"Ready Goten?"

"Yeah"!

The boys stood apart from each other, took several quick steps towards each other, and screamed

"FU-SION PA!"

Then, the 2 boys vanished in a flash of bright light. When the light cleared, there was 1 boy standing there.

"Who are you?" demanded Katara, getting over her shock.

"I' am Gotenks, the fused form of Goten and Trunks" said the boy, who had a voice that had both Goten and Trunk's voices.

"This, is my ultimate form!" he shouted as he crouched down.

His hair turned gold, and began to grow longer.

"The whole planet is shaking! I can feel it!" screamed Toph

"What power!" screamed Aang

Then, the shaking settled down, and when Team Avatar looked again, they were shocked! In front of them was a boy with long blond hair, a gold aura surrounding him, and sparks were dancing off him like he was covered in sparklers.

"How do you like my Super Saiyan 3 form?" the boy asked.

Before Team Avatar could answer, a bright light occurred again, and they could see the boy divide into 2 people.

"So, what do you think? Are we in?" asked Trunks.

"I just have to say this: Welcome to Team Avatar!" shouted Sokka.

The boys grinned and then they high-fived each other.

"Alright!" they both shouted.

"Well, lets get a move on!" said Aang.

While the others got on Appa, Goten and Trunks flew into the air. Then, they all took off, heading towards Ba Sing Se!

Meanwhile…

Vegeta was flying through the air when he saw something that made him groan.

"Oh No!" he groaned, as he stared at a blockade containing 150 ships. When they saw him, they all shot fireballs at him!

"OH NO!" he screamed.

**What will happen to Vegeta? Find out next chapter! Please Review!**


	6. Goku vs Suki

**Hey, its me again! Here's an extremely pissed off Vegeta. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

As I said before, Vegeta had run into a BIG blockade, and, like before, they thought he was the Avatar. So, they started shooting BIG fireballs at him. He managed to deflect most of them with ki blasts, but then he got nailed by a few of them, which burned up a portion of his clothing and sent him spiraling into the water.

When the soldiers saw that, they cheered. But then…

One of their boats exploded in a humongous explosion, and out shot an extremely pissed off Vegeta.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT! he screamed, looking at his burned shirt.

THAT'S IT! FINAL FLASH!

I swear to god, every ship that did **not** explode from that blast was either sucked into the crater that was created by the blast or was swallowed up by the gigantic waves that were created by the impact.

When Vegeta was finished, the entire blockade, all of the men… were just… **gone**! I don't think that Vegeta had done something like this since Planet Namek!

As he looked over the wreckage, Vegeta smirked.

"They got what they deserved. They attacked first; after all. Now, to find some new clothes…. " Vegeta said, then he shot off.

Vegeta hadn't noticed, but one man had survived. As Vegeta shot off, the soldier hissed "YOU MONSTER!"

Meanwhile…

Goku had flown for quite some time now, and was nearing an island. He could see several mountains and a beach. Also, he could see a statue of a woman and several houses leading up to a big house.( **Remember, Saiyans can see better than normal humans**)

"Ooohhhhh, people! I wonder if they have any food. I'm starving!" Goku said as he shot towards the island.

Suki and her partners were on a 2-week vacation from the war, and were training when the Elder rushed in, panicked.

"What is it?" Suki asked

"Something's coming! Come quickly!" he said

Suki and the others immediately rushed to the center of town, where everyone was staring and pointing at the sky. As everyone watched, the figure came and landed right in the center of town. Suki and the others gasped. It was a man with spiky black hair and an orange fighting gi.

The man turned to face them with a goofy smile on his face.

" Hi, I'm Goku." Said the man

"Hello, Goku. I'm Suki. What do you want?" Suki asked.

"I would like to have some food. Also, I'm trying to find my friends and the Avatar as well." Said Goku

Most of the town froze at the last part of Goku's statement.

"What do you want with the Avatar?" demanded Suki

"I want to help him end the war. My race was destroyed the same way his was, by a horrible tyrant". responded Goku

"Hmm. I ve got it!" Suki thought to herself.

You know what? "If you can beat me in a fight, I will treat you to all you can eat, and I will tell you where the Avatar is." Ginned Suki as she got into a fighting pose.

This earned a gasp from some of the townspeople.

" Suki, what do you think youre DOING!" screamed the elder.

"Relax, I want to see what this guy can do. Besides, he's not Fire Nation." Suki said

"Ready?" She asked.

Goku smirked. "Ready."

Then, the 2 charged at each other, trading blows. It was quite something to watch. The 2 were going quite out, each giving and blocking the others attacks. They jumped, punched, and kicked for quite awhile until they felt the ground shaking! (from Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks in the last chapter). Luckily, no one was hurt. And the fight continued anew once the shaking stopped. After awhile, Goku made a decision. He landed on the ground and faced Suki.

"Suki, you were a great opponent, and I had a lot of fun. But, I have my friends out there somewhere. So, I have to end this now."

Goku crouched down, and concentrated for a moment. Then, his hair turned to gold and his eyes turned green! Suki gasped as he put his hands together and a ball formed in between them. Then….

KAAA… MEEE…HHHAAA…MMMEEE….. HAAAAA!

Suki gaped as the energy blast from Goku flew straight at her!

Then, when the energy blast hit her, she was sent spiraling several feet before landing at the base of the statue.

She laughed as she got up. "You win, Goku." You are truly a powerful being. Cmon, you beat me, so I will treat you to a feast, and I will give you the current location of the Avatar, just like I promised."

"Alright!" Goku cheered.

Later…

"How much can one man eat?" Suki gaped at the amount of food that Goku had eaten.

"So Goku, where are you from? I've never seen that kind of attack anywhere. Also, what did you mean when you said that your race had died like the Airbenders?" asked Suki.

The other girls with Suki were wondering the same thing.

"Hmm. It seems that I've got some explaining to do. Well, it's like this…."

Goku went on to talk about his race's history, his fights with all of the DBZ villains, the Dragonballs, his friends and family, and how he and his friends had ended up in Suki's universe.

"Wow…" Suki and the others gaped at all that Goku had said.

"By the way, where is the Avatar? Last I heard, he was going to the North Pole." said Goku.

That snapped Suki out of her daze.

"Your information's a little old, Goku."

"Hunh? What do you mean?" Goku asked

Suki went on and described all of the events that occurred in Book 1 to Goku.( She was fighting in the war, so reports came around.)

"Wow. I'm surprised. So, could you mark where he was last seen on my map?" asked Goku.

"Sure. Oh, by the way, where did you get a map anyway? asked Suki as she was writing the information on the map.

"Oh! I forgot about that. So…." Goku went on to tell about how he had landed in the South Pole and talked to Gram-Gram, thus learning about this world.

"Neat. So Goku, here is the Avatars last reported location. Also, I put their picture on the back for you."

Oh Wow! Thank you. Wait, if you're fighting in the war, maybe you'll run into my friends! Here are their pictures! Goku said as he wrote on some paper.

When he gave the paper to Suki, it had Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks on it, as well as their name beneath each picture.

( **I guess Chi-Chi forced him to learn how to draw!**)

"One more thing. Vegeta calls me Kakarot. So expect that from him when you mention me." Thanks for everything!" Goku shouted as he rushed out.

When Goku was outside, he powered up and flew away, as everyone was waving goodbye to him.


	7. Vegeta Goes Shopping

**Hey. Today we see how Vegeta is at negotiating.**

Chapter 7

Vegeta flew over the landscape in a bad mood.

Darn it! My favorite shirt is burned toast! Ive got to find a market or something to replace my clothing. If I remember right, Ive got about 2500 zeni in my pocket. It should be right… HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MONEY?

Vegeta's zeni had become Gold, Silver and Copper pieces.

Hmm. This must be this world's currency. Huh, I guess Bulma's machine is responsible for this. ( **No its not Vegeta. I'm responsible. I didn't want you to blow up a vendor because of money problems. Oh, by the way**, _**you're welcome**_.)

After about 30 minutes of flying, Vegeta finally saw a town.

"Finally! Now I can get a new shirt." Vegeta said as he flew down.

When he landed, people looked at him funny. Ignoring them, he marched into the market and found the clothing vendor. (Future reference: For this conservation, Bold letters is Vegeta, normal is vendor.)

"Hello. **Hello**. What may I interest you in? I've got shirts, pants, shoes. **I would like 1 shirt and 1 pair of pants**. What size? **25**. Alright, just a minute… (15 minutes later) **What's taking so long?** Will you be patient? It's hard to find this stuff. **It's a shirt and a pair of pants. How hard is it to find that?** Cool it. I will have it soon, Mr. Impatient. By the way, lose the attitude.** I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that.** (10 minutes later) Here it is sir. That will 25 silver pieces. **Here**. (Money is passed). Have a nice day."

After that, Vegeta bought some food. Then, he decided to walk around and see what this town had to offer. After a little bit of walking, he went to a tavern and sat down to have a drink. As he was enjoying his drink, several soldiers came in and sat at a table behind him. They began talking about The War. Vegeta, interested in where there could be a good fight, decided to listen to them. After awhile of listening, he knew that the Firebenders were the enemy and what they looked like compared to Earthbenders. He decided to ask them something.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. May I ask you something? " asked Vegeta

The soldiers turned around. "Sure, what?"

"Do you know a girl called Princess Azula?" The men paled at hearing that.

They then told Vegeta about how she and her team were extremely powerful, and nobody but the Avatar had stood a chance against them.

"Thank you for the information." Vegeta said.

He then grinned and began thinking.

"_This is incredible. If they say she's that powerful, and I defeated her effortlessly, the Fire Lord cant be that much stronger. If I kill him, I could become the new Fire _

_Lord. Firebenders may be weaker than most saiyans, but its still an army. Yes, Yes, YES! I could become the leader of something at last! Fire Lord Vegeta… that has a nice ring to it!_

_YES! So, I will explore this region more, then I will go back and kill the Fire Lord! I will end the war, thus looking like a hero to Kakarot and Trunks. Once Kakarot leaves, I will rule the Firebenders! I love this plan_!"

Vegeta stood up, and left the tavern. He then powered up and flew away, a new purpose forming…

Meanwhile…

Goten and Trunks had gotten tired of flying, so they were sitting on Appa's back, telling everyone else the story of when they had fought Majin Buu. Sokka was gaping through the whole thing.

"You Guys are AWSOME!" he screamed.

"Yeah, you guys are totally powerful. You guys could be the key to the end of the war, besides Aang." said Katara.

Just then, growling came from everyone's stomachs.

"Alright, lets eat everybody! Cheered Sokka.

Later….

"I swear, these boys are bottomless pits." Said Katara as she sweat dropped at the sight of watching Goten, Trunks, and Sokka eat like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of money." Trunks said as he pulled out some gold pieces."

"Don't worry, we will explain our family history tomorrow." He quickly added.

Afterwards, everyone fell asleep.


	8. Goku Has Some Fun

**Hey loyal readers, its me again. Watch out, soon we will see what Vegeta does when nobodies around in a little story of mine: Vegeta, Home Alone!**

Chapter 8

Goku was well into the interior of the Earth Kingdom by the next day.

"Huh. There are a lot of rocks around here." Goku said.

He decided to land to check where he was at the moment. He landed and spread the map on a rock. "Alright, So I'm here, and the city where the Avatar is heading is here. So, I'm a few days away. Isn't there a compass on this thing?

"Hello!" a voice suddenly shouted out, interrupting

Goku's thoughts. Goku turned around and saw a fat man with a beard and a teen boy with a scar over one of his eyes.(Guess who). "I am Mushi, and this is my nephew Lee.( You know that those names are fake). Who are you?" Iroh asked.

"Hello, I'm Goku! Said Goku.

"You seem to be looking at a map. Where do you want to go?" Asked Iroh.

"I'm heading to Ba Sing Se, replied Goku. "I heard the Avatar was heading there, and I want to talk to him."

Zuko stiffened at that last part.

"Whats wrong with your nephew?" asked Goku

"Just a muscle spasm." Iroh answered quickly.

"Say Goku, we are heading to Ba Sing Se too. Why don't you come with us? We love being with others, and I can tell that you are a very powerful warrior." Asked Iroh

"Okay. I still have to find my friends. Knowing them, they probably are heading to Ba Sing Se too"

said Goku.

"Okay! Its settled then. Welcome to our group, Goku!" Iroh said as he shook hands with Goku.

Then, out of nowhere…

BAM! Goku and Iroh turned, surprised as the Rough Rhinos charged at them and then surrounded them.

"Finally! We got you!" one of them said.

"HEY! Leave my friends alone!" shouted Goku as he crouched into an attack position."

"You want to go, man?" another one of them said as he shot fire at Goku.

Goku dodged the attack quite easily.

So, you're firebenders? That's good, I've been waiting to give one the smack down." Goku grinned and got into a fighting pose.

The Rough Rhinos were extremely pissed off at that comment. In fact, you could see anger signs on their foreheads.

WHY…. YOU PUNK! HOW DARE YOU! I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU! Screamed the leader, as he fired a series of fireballs right at Goku!

But, they seemed to pass right through him! Then, he vanished!

WHAT THE? They shouted.

Looking for me? Smiled Goku, who was right behind them.

"GGGGrrrrrrr…. STOP MOCKING US!" screamed the leader.

"You want to play like that. Sure. Lets even up the score." Goku said.

He then crouched down and crossed his arms. Then, there were 4 Gokus!

The Rough Rhinos gawked at this.

"All right, 1 of us for each of you. Oh, 1 more thing."

The 4 Gokus crouched sown again, and this time their hair turned gold and their eyes turned green!

"Like my Super Saiyan form? I'm going to make you pay for all the innocent people you've hurt!" the Gokus shouted before charging the firebenders.

Man, it was **awesome**!

The Goku's could counter everything that the Rough Rhinos threw at them.

30 minutes later…

The Rough Rhinos were about to lose. Their animals had run off, and their uniforms were tatters. Then…

The Gokus all gave each Rhino Rider a blow to the neck, causing them to be knocked out. The Gokus turned to normal, picked up the Rough Rhinos and turned to Iroh and Zuko.

"Hey guys, where is the closest fire nation held town?" The Gokus asked.

Iroh pointed north. "Thanks, I'll be right back."

Goku said before flying off.

"Um, uncle…"

"I know. Wow."

In a small town 25 miles north…

A group of soldiers was eating in the town square when they heard something overhead. They looked up and gaped. They saw 4 men who looked exactly the same holding the Rough Rhinos!

"Hello. I'm just dropping off the _**trash**_. They got exactly what they deserved."

Then, the 4 Gokus became 1 again.

"Oh, by the way, the name is Goku. Tell your Fire Lord that when I find the Avatar, I'm coming after him, and none of you can protect him. If I beat them(Goku pointed at the knocked out Rough Rhinos) then you guys don't stand a chance.) Bye."

Then, Goku flew off, leaving the gawking soldiers with the defeated Rough Rhinos. Finally, one of the soldiers said something.

"Umm, guys, who's going to tell the Fire Lord and Princess?"

The unfortunate soldier who said that later found himself writing the letter and putting on it on the hawk.

Iroh and Zuko were still waiting for Goku, when they saw a white dot appear on the horizon, which quickly reached them in a few seconds. Goku then landed in front of them.

"Well, shall we get going?" Goku asked.

"Alright" answered Iroh.

I will explain everything later, I promise." Said Goku.

As they walked off, Zuko was thinking.

"_What incredible power! This trip is about to get more interesting. Also, what does he want with the Avatar_?

Later…

The hawk had just landed at the palace. When the man in charge read it, he paled. " Uh-Oh, he's not going to like this."

The man walked through the palace and reached the throne room quickly. He entered the room and bowed.

"What is it?" the Fire Lord asked.

"News from the front. You are not going to like it." The man said as he ran from the room. When Ozai read it, he paled, and then he screamed.

"!"

"AZULA! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Azula, as well as her team, walked in and bowed.

"Father, what is it?" she asked.

He threw the pictures of Goku and Vegeta at her.

"Post those all over the Earth Kingdom!" he screamed.

"The man with the messy hair defeated The Rough Rhino's effortlessly! Not only that, he said that he will come for **ME** once he finds the Avatar! FIND HIM AT ALL COSTS! OFFER MORE MONEY FOR THESE 2 THAN THE AVATAR! KILL THEM AT ALL COSTS!" screamed the Fire Lord

"Yes Father." Azula and her partners bowed and walked out.

Well girls we are headed to the Earth Kingdom now. Azula said.


	9. A Word From Avatar Roku

**Hey Everyone, Its me again. Here is chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

Aang and his friends had been flying all night, so they stopped in a town to get supplies and to eat. They were walking through town when they heard a big commotion and saw lots of people crowded around the Notice sign.

"What's going on?" asked Aang.

"Did you hear? There are 2 men who are worth more than the Avatar!" said one of the people there.

"Here, look for yourself." The man pushed a copy of the paper at Aang.

Aang looked at the paper, and then looked at Goten. Then he gasped.

"Sokka, Katara. Take a look at this!" Aang said.

They looked at the paper and gawked.

"What is it? Why did you look at Goten like that?" demanded Trunks

"We will show you. But first, we need to get away from these people", said Aang.

20 minutes later…

"So, what's the problem?" Goten asked.

Aang showed them the paper.

Goten and Trunks were shocked.

"ITS OUR DADS!" they both screamed.

"Alright, that's what we thought. We saw that Goten and Goku look alike, so we knew if we showed the paper earlier, you would react like this and we would be mobbed." Said Sokka.

"We understand." Said Trunks

All of a sudden, Aang felt faint and then his tattoos glowed.

Goten and Trunks gaped.

"What's happening?" they asked.

"Aang is being contacted by the spirits." Answered Katara

"What are spirits?" they asked.

Katara began telling Goten and Trunks about the Spirits and The Spirit World.

Meanwhile…

Aang found himself standing on a mountain.

Then…

"_Hello Aang." _

_Aang turned around._

"_Avatar Roku!"_

_The Avatar before Aang smiled._

"_It's good to see you, but I didn't come to see you just to say hello"_

"_Then, why did you come?" Aang asked_

"_It has come to my attention that several extremely powerful warriors have come to our universe." Said Roku._

""_Yes. Its true". Said Aang"_

"_One of them was about to disturb the balance" said Roku_

"_Who?" Aang asked._

"_Vegeta. He was going to kill the Fire Lord and take over the Fire Nation for himself." Said Roku_

_Aang's eyes widened at that._

"_We have already erased the thought. He will not consider it again. Also, the Fire Lord had a book on Vegeta's universe, which we destroyed to prevent him from gaining the ultimate power." Said Roku._

_We have given Vegeta a new purpose in his head. He now has an urge to go to Ba Sing Se. That's as far as I can help you, Aang. Goku is also headed to Ba Sing Se. So, your next goal would be to go to Ba Sing Se._

"_Thank you for all your help, Roku."_

"_Don't mention it." Said Roku._

_Then…_

Aang returned to the normal world, where Katara had just finished telling Goten and Trunks about the spirits.

"Wow" both the boys said.

"Aang, you're back!" Katara shouted before giving him a hug.

"Everyone, I know where we re going. We have to go to Ba Sing Se!" Aang shouted.

"Uh. Okay." Answered Sokka.

Then, everyone jumped on Appa and flew off.

Meanwhile…

"What the hell?" Vegeta shouted, holding onto his head.

"I…Must…Go…. To… Ba Sing Se!" he roared before flying off at a super speed.

**It seems Ba Sing Se is the confrontation site. What will happen next?**


	10. A Saiyan History Lesson

**Hey, it's me. I just finished Vegeta's wild Party. So, read that when you finish this chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

Goku was walking with Iroh and Zuko through a forest.

"You know, you guys never told me where you came from." Said Goku

"We came from a small Earth Kingdom village that was destroyed by the Fire Nation." answered Iroh

"Where are you from, Goku? We have never seen anybody who can do the things that you do." Said Zuko.

Goku sighed. "Well, we might need to sit down for this. It's a long tale."

"Those rocks look good." Said Iroh

So, they sat on the rocks and Goku began his story.

( Also, Goten and Trunks are telling the same story to Team Avatar, except for the obvious parts. So, I'm including their reactions in here as well))

"Well, to answer your question Lee, you're right. I'm not from here. I came here from another universe." Said Goku

The others gasped.

"Is that even possible?" Asked Zuko.

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, it goes like this. About 60 years ago, there was a planet out in the vastness of space, where a race of intelligent, peaceful people called the Tuffles lived. One day, people from an unknown planet landed on that planet, and started a war. They were called Saiyans. Saiyans are basically people with monkey tails that are very powerful. For example, a saiyan with a tail who looks at the full moon will turn into a giant ape, becoming even more powerful than before. Also, if a saiyan survives a near-death experience, the saiyan will become more powerful. Saiyans also have ravenous appetites. The one thing that sets saiyans from other people besides that is their need to fight people who pose a match for them. Anyway, the Tuffles put up a fight, and the war was a stalemate, until an event happened that ended the war."

"What was it?" asked Iroh (Sokka)

"The full moon of that planet appeared."

Zuko and Iroh shivered.

Team Avatar was shocked.

"So, this was lucky for the saiyans, since the full moon on that planet appears every 8 years. So, in 1 night, they killed the entire Tuffle race, and claimed the planet for themselves."

Katara gasped and covered her mouth.

"That's… horrible." Sokka said

"How can anyone be that cruel?" asked Toph

"That's extremely similar to how the Fire Nation killed my people." Said Aang

"Trust me, that not the worst part." Said Trunks

"They named the planet after the man who led them to victory, who was King Vegeta. Hence, the planet was called Planet Vegeta." For a period of time, the saiyans developed the tuffles technology into devices that they could use for themselves, until an event occurred that changed things for the Saiyans forever."

"What happened?" asked Zuko (Katara)

"A horrible tyrant came to the planet, and hired the saiyans. His name was Frieza. He had heard of the Saiyans incredible power, and thought that they would be a valuable asset. So, the saiyans became the real-estate sellers of the universe."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Iroh (Toph)

"Frieza would send Saiyans to planets. Once there, either the saiyans would enslave the people of that planet to Frieza, or they would kill everyone there to make the planet for sale to any race who wanted the planet."

Zuko and Iroh gaped.

"T.. That is.. Inhumane." Said Katara

Sokka was a loss for words.

Aang couldn't believe it.

"It only gets worst from there." Said Goten

" The saiyans didn't care about working for Frieza. They got paid, there was plenty of food, they could sustain their urge to fight, and they got to keep their king, who would talk to Frieza about requests the saiyans had. However…"

"What?" asked Zuko, Aang.

Frieza began to notice how there were low level saiyns who were completing tasks that elites wouldn't touch. Frieza understood that the saiyans were becoming more and more powerful. Then, 2 events occurred that confirmed Frieza's fear."

"What were they?" asked Iroh(Katara)

"First, King Vegeta and his elites rebelled against Frieza, and tried to defeat him. However, Frieza killed the king with 1 punch, and then killed the elites. Then, a low level saiyan called Bardock charged Frieza's ship and demanded to fight him. When Frieza came out, he told Frieza that the Saiyans quit, and that they were free. That's when Frieza made his decision. He decided to kill the saiyans. So, he killed Bardock, and then blew up Planet Vegeta, killing all the saiyans on it."

Everyone gasped at this.

"There were only 8 survivors. 1 was the son of King Vegeta, whose name was also Vegeta, and another one who was his guardian, Nappa, who were on another planet killing everyone there. Another one was Turles, who had quit long before that event and was conquering planets with his own group elsewhere. 2 others were Broly and his father Paragus. They were sentenced to die by King Vegeta, who was scared of Broly's power level, which matched his. Broly was only an infant at the time. So, when Frieza destroyed the planet, Broly formed a force field that saved him and his father. Another one was Tarble, who was another son of King Vegeta who was sent to a distant planet because he was weak. Another one was Raditz, who was on another planet destroying the people there. The last one was a baby called Kakarot, who was sent to a planet to kill everyone there shortly before the explosion that claimed Bardock, his father, and everyone else. Once he landed on that planet, Kakarot was found by an old man, who took him in. Kakarot was very violent until a head injury erased all of the evil out of him, and he became the savior of his planet and beyond. The old man gave Kakarot a name.( Here's a difference)

"So, what was Kakarot's name?" Iroh asked

Goku smiled " You're staring right at Kakarot."

Zuko and Iroh's mouths hit the floor.

"So, what was Kakarot's name?" asked Sokka

Should we reintroduce ourselves, Goten? Smiled Trunks.

"Yeah!" said Goten.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Goten, the son of Kakarot and the grandson of Bardock!" announced Trunks.

Everyone's mouths hit the floor.

"You mean… Goku is Kakarot?" asked Katara

"Yep!" said Trunks

"That's not all!" said Goten

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Trunks, the Prince of All Saiyans! The grandson of King Vegeta and the son of Prince Vegeta!" announced Goten"

Everyone fainted right after that.

"Incredible!" said Katara

"By the way, how are you going to get back home?" Katara asked

"I don't know… my mom will be back by now. She will think of something." Said Trunks

Meanwhile…

"My portal's been activated!" Bulma shouted as she rushed to the security camera. As she watched it, her eyes grew wide. Then, she rushed to the phone.

"Hello, Chi-Chi? Call everyone here, we've got a problem." Bulma said.


	11. Reinforcements Arrive!

**Hey, here's the next update. **

Chapter 11

"I guess you are all wondering why I brought you all here." Bulma said.

The people in the meeting room were Yamcha, Tien, Chazou, Krillin, #18,#17,#16, Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, , Chi-Chi, Majin Buu, Master Roshi, and Future Trunks.

Why are we here, and wheres Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks? Asked Krillin

"Dende felt a disturbance a few days ago. Is that what this is about?" asked Piccolo.

"I'm afraid so." Said Bulma, and then she showed the footage of the event from chapter 1.

Everyone gasped.

"We have to get them!" screamed Gohan, before being restrained by Videl and Chi-Chi.

"Relax. We will." Answered Bulma

"I have a map of the world that they are at." Bulma pressed a button, and the Avatar world appeared.

"That world looks familiar…. Now I remember!" yelled Piccolo

"WHAT!" everyone turned and looked at Piccolo.

"HOW?" they all shouted.

"Now I remember. Kami had an object that allowed him to see into other universes, and he took interest in that one." Piccolo said as he pointed at the map.

"Why?" asked Bulma

Piccolo went on to explain the biography of the Avatar universe.

"So you are telling me that my son and husband have been sucked into a WAR!" screamed Chi-Chi

"I know how to find my dad!" shouted Gohan

"How?" Bulma demanded.

"The Avatar!" Gohan said.

"What do you mean?" asked Piccolo

"My dad will have found about what's happening in that universe by now, so his goal will to be to find the Avatar to help him end the war!" said Gohan.

"So, if we find the Avatar, we find Goku!" shouted Kriliin

"That's brilliant, Gohan!" shouted Videl as she hugged him.

"So now we know what we are up against. So, whos going?" asked Bulma.

Future Trunks stood up. "I will go."

"I will help you, my friend" said Android #16

"Buu will help his friends!" yelled Majin Buu

"I'm not going to miss this." Said Yamcha

"We wont abandon Goku." Said Tien

"Right!" said Chauzou

"Honey, are we going?" Asked Krillin

"Is that a trick question?" said Android #18

"If you're going, I'm going." said Android #17

"Good luck Gohan." Said Videl

"I'm not going to miss this." Said Piccolo.

"We will be here rooting for you!" said Mater Roshi.

"Buu, don't attack anyone unless they attack you first or one of the others tells you to, alright?" said Mr. Satan

"Buu understands!" said Majin Buu.

"Everyone, gather around." Said Bulma

"Here is a communicator, it will keep contact between you guys and us. Also, here is the mobile portal, it will bring you guys back here when you activate it. Wear it like a belt. Also, here are homing tracers, so you guys will know where the others are if separated. Good luck everyone." Said Bulma.

Then, she activated the portal.

Sparks flew and lights flashed, and the opening appeared.

Nodding to each other, they stepped through the portal.

Azula and her partners were walking through a plain when something appeared in front of them.

"What is that?" asked Mai

"I don't know, let's hide and see. Don't make a sound." Said Azula, before hiding behind some rocks.

As they watched, a black portal appeared, and something stepped through it.

Azula and the others gasped. It was a man with 3 eyes. Then, others stepped out. There was a pink blob, a little white mime, a short man with black hair, a man with purple hair who had a sword, a tall man with scars on his face, a blond girl, a boy with long black hair, a man in a green suit with red hair, a boy with spiky black hair, and a green man with pointy ears wearing a turban. Then, the portal closed behind them.

"Who are they?" asked Ty Lee.

"Quiet!" hissed Azula

The man with purple hair looked around, and then pulled out a little device and pressed it. Then, a hologram of a woman with blue hair appeared.

"Who is that?" asked Mai

"Quiet!" hissed Azula

"Bulma, we made it through the portal unharmed and all of us are here."

"Excellent, Trunks!" said Bulma

"Alright, just to be clear, your mission is to find Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks." Said Bulma

"Remember, find the Avatar. If Goku needs your help, you guys help him. Got it?" said Bulma

"Got it." Said Trunks

"Good. Bulma out." Bulma said before the hologram shut off.

"Hey Piccolo, what should we do now?" asked the boy with spiky hair to the green man.

"Hmmmmm." Piccolo wondered. He sat down and thought for a few minutes. He then stood up.

"Kami's memories show me that the Avatar was found at the Southern Water Tribe. So, we should start there. Let's go, everyone." 

A few of them crouched down and clenched their hands, then they were surrounded by white auras.

"What the…?" said Azula

Then, they all took off, vanishing in a manner of seconds.

Azula and her friends came out of the rock.

"Who were those people?" asked Ty Lee

"We have a major problem." Said Azula.

"What?" asked Mai

"They said that they were looking for Goku and Vegeta. Remember what Vegeta to us?" Azula said

Mai winched and held her stomach.

"Remember what Goku did to the Rough Rhinos?" Ty Lee winched at the thought

"If those men team up with the Avatar, we wont stand a chance. We have to find them first. Come, we have to send an alert." Said Azula.

Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other, and then followed Azula.


	12. Everyone Progresses!

**Hey, it's me again. Hey help me for my sequel by suggesting where the Z-fighters will be sent to next after this story.**

Chapter 12

Vegeta was shooting over the landscape. As he passed over a town, he was shot down by fireballs!

He landed in the center of town, and then got up, extremely pissed off. "ALRIGHT, WHO DID THAT!" he screamed

"I did." A voice said behind him. Vegeta turned around to several tanks and a large group of firebenders.

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" screamed a firebender.

Vegeta smirked, and then got into an attack pose.

"We will see." He said before charging the firebenders.

What happened next is pretty graphic, so I will just go to the end.

Vegeta stood amidst the rubble and dead firebenders, and then smiled.

"That was a decent warm-up." He said.

He then heard crying. He turned to see a scared little girl and her mother.

"P…please don't hurt us." Said the woman.

Vegeta walked right up to them, and then looked at them for a moment. Then, he patted the little girl on the head.

"Consider yourselves liberated." He said, before flying off.

1 hour later…

Team Avatar was flying on Appa when they saw rising from a valley.

"What is that?" asked Katara

"Let's find out." said Sokka.

Then…

They landed in a town, in front of them, was piles of smashed metal and dead firebenders.

"This… is horrible." Said Katara

"Whoever did this had no mercy." Said Aang

"Who could have done this?" wondered Trunks

"We can tell you."

Everyone turned around and saw a little girl and her mother.

" Those soldiers saw something in the sky and shot it. It landed on the ground. When he got up, I realized who it was." Said the mother

"Who?" asked Toph

"A man named Vegeta." Said the woman

Everyone paled at hearing that.

"The soldiers said that Vegeta was going to pay. Then, Vegeta charged them."

The woman went on to describe the event.

"When he was done he walked up to us. He patted my daughter on the head. The, he said that we were liberated. He flew off that way." The woman then pointed north.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Lets Go!" screamed Trunks, before flying off

Aand and Katara looked at each other before getting on Appa and taking off.

Meanwhile….

Goku, Iroh and Zuko had finally gotten out of the forest, and were walking into a town.

"That took forever!" groaned Iroh

"I'm starving!" said Goku.

"Based on what I've heard, we can't afford to feed you. You are on a diet." Zuko said.

"Groan. By the way, how close are we to Ba Sing Se?" asked Goku

Iroh looked around for a moment.

"I would have to say we should be at the ferry pass in 2 hours." Said Iroh

"Lets eat first!" said Goku

"Fine. But a **small **meal**." **Said Zuko

They walked into a small tavern and sat at one of the tables. A waitress came up and took their order, then they ate.

Later…

"Im still hungry." Said Goku

"That's it till dinner." Said Zuko

Then, they heard excited people in the center of town.

"I will go check." Said Iroh

"What is going on?" he asked

"Did you hear? That Vegeta fellow wiped out a whole battalion of firebenders, and liberated a town." Said an excited man.

"How interesting." Said Iroh

He then went back to Zuko and Goku and repeated the news.

"Groan. How could Vegeta do that? They must have pissed him off." Said Goku

"Let's get going." Iroh said

"We just have to get over that mountain." He said, pointing.

"That's all? Hang on." Goku said, as he became 2 people.

1 grabbed Iroh, and the other grabbed Zuko.

"Hang on tight!" the Gokus said

Then, they flew over the mountain quickly, then they landed on the other side. Goku then became 1 person again.

"So, how close are we?" asked Goku.

"We are here" Iroh said, as he pointed at a cove up ahead.

"Alright, lets go!" Goku cheered and then took off.

Zuko and Iroh looked at each other, and then followed Goku.

Meanwhile…

The other Z Fighters were cold.

"I'm freezing, Piccolo!" said Krillin

Don't complain, this weather in a pain. However, we are close to the Southern Water Tribe. Piccolo said, as they flew over the frozen landscape.

"Hey Piccolo, can't Kami's memories tell you where the Avatar is now?" asked Gohan

"Sorry, Kami fused with me before learning any more." Piccolo responded

(Please don't ask about the time difference."

"There it is!" Piccolo shouted

"My scanners tell me that there are 2 dozen people ahead." Said Android 16

"Let's go!" Krillin shouted.

Then, they boosted their speed.

Gram-Gram was laying back and thinking when she heard everyone gasp. She went outside.

"Is it Goku?" she asked

"I don't know, and there is more than one." One of the women said.

As Gram-Gram looked, she saw several white dots appear, and then curve and land in the center of town. She gasped.

(Look, Im not going into descriptions, so just use the descriptions I used last chapter. Got it? Good)

The green one stepped forward.

"Where is the grandmother of Sokka and Katara?" he shouted.

Gram-Gram stepped forward.

"That would be me." She said.

"Where could we find the Avatar?" he said

Ha-ha. You aren't the last person to have asked that. Someone was here a few days ago that asked the same thing. I gave him food, and he left looking for the Avatar. He could fly, just like you." She said

"Who?" demanded the green man.

" His name was Goku." Gram-Gram said

The group gasped, and then a few of them danced and cheered.

The teen with spiky black hair came forward and shook Gram-Gram's hand.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behavior. My name is Gohan, and we are the Z-Fighters. Let me introduce the others." Said Gohan

Later…

Future Trunks pulled out the communicator, and the hologram of Bulma appeared.

The natives gasped at this.

"What is it, Trunks?" asked Bulma.

"It seems that Goku was ejected at the South Pole. He came to this village and, once he heard of the war, took off to find the Avatar. So, Gohan was right." Said Trunks

"Excellent! Inform me of anything new. Bulma out."

"Everyone! We need to get a move on and find them!" Piccolo shouted

"Bye!" Gohan shouted before flying off with everyone else.


	13. Ba Sing Se is Close!

**Hey. Me again. Here's the next chapter. **

Chapter 13

"Wow, there are so many people!" Goku said as they walked through the cove.

"Yes Goku, c'mon we have to get our passports." Said Zuko.

Can we eat afterwards? I'm hungry." Said Goku

"Me too." Said Iroh

"God! You 2 are so immature!" yelled Zuko,

"Now, lets go!" he screamed as he dragged Iroh and Goku by their necks.

After a lot of arguing, and some flattery from Iroh, they finally got their passports.

As they got on the boat, Goku was telling stories.

(If you've seen the first dragonball, you know where this is from.)

"You know, when I was a boy, my master told me that I could not use my flying nimbus anywhere, as part of my training during the 3 years to the next World Martial Arts Tournament. He sure is a wise man."

"Incredible! You must tell me more of these stories, Goku!" said Iroh.

"Lets save it for when we get on the boat, uncle." Said Zuko

Later…

The boat was well out of the cove by now, and Goku was telling another story.

"So, King Piccolo had both my legs and 1 arm too hurt to use, so I used my last good arm to make a Kamehameha, which sent me straight towards him. He tried to block me, but I put everything I had into that punch, and the impact sent me flying through his chest. Right before he died, he spit out an egg containing the Piccolo I know today. That fight made me a celebrity .Then, I went to train with Kami, the guardian of the Earth."

"Your life is incredible, Goku! Do you have anymore stories?" asked Iroh.

Meanwhile, Zuko was trying to eat some food.

"This stuff is trash!" he yelled

"I agree with you." A voice said behind him

Zuko turned around to see 3 boys.

"Who are you?" asked Zuko

"I'm Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters." Said the boy with a piece of hay in his mouth.

"I hear the Captain is eating like a king while we get his scraps." Said Jet

"What kind of king?" asked Goku

"The fat happy kind." Said Jet

Goku and Iroh's stomachs growled, and they drooled.

"Want to help liberate some food?" Jet asked Zuko

"Yeah." Answered Zuko.

(Use the scene from the series. I'm not going to describe it.)

Later…

"This is delicious!" Goku said as he gobbled up his food.

"You got that right!" Iroh said.

"Hey guys, I can see the shore from here." Zuko said.

"Get ready to see Ba Sing Se, Goku." Iroh said.

Meanwhile….

The Z Fighters were flying over the ocean.

"Hey Android 16, do your scanners pick up anything?" asked Gohan

"Yes, the mainland is ahead." Android 16 said.

"Good, we can stop in the nearest town to get supplies. Gohan, you and #18 will do the shopping." Said Piccolo

"Why me?" asked Gohan

"You look the most human, and you can claim #18 is your wife."

"HEY!" screamed Krillin

"Why?" asked #18"

"You two would look perfect together, no one will suspect a thing." Answered Piccolo

"Alright, no flying, and while in town, try to learn some information about where the Avatar is. Here is some money. Good luck." Said Piccolo

"Oh, here is Earth Kingdom attire, to draw less suspicion." Said Piccolo as he created the clothing.

"Ummmm, Where do I change?" asked android 18

"Hey Buu! Create a changing room please." shouted Piccolo

"Okay." Buu then used his beam on a rock and turned it into a changing room.

Later…

"You 2 look adorable together!" Yamcha laughed before getting a nasty glare from the android.

"Look kid, none thing stupid, alright?" said #18

"Right" said Gohan

Later…

"Hi, I'm Gohan and this is my wife, Sierra." Gohan said as he shook the merchants hand.

"We would like some food and water please." Said # 18

"Coming right up." Said the merchant.

"Here you go!" He said, handing them the supplies.

"Heading to Ba Sing Se?" he asked.

"Why yes, my wife and I were out of town when our village was destroyed." Said Gohan.

"You know, I hear the Avatar is heading to Ba Sing Se." said the merchant.

Gohan and #18 were surprised.

"Not only that, there are these 2 guys who are even worth more than the Avatar." Continued the merchant

"Who?" asked #18

"Here, I always keep spares." said the merchant, as he handed them 3 flyers.

Their eyes widened as they read the sheets.

"Thank you. See you later!" Gohan shouted as he rushed off with #18.

Later…

"What is it, Gohan?" Piccolo asked

Gohan thrust the papers at him.

Piccolo's eyes widened.

"Well, I see that our friends have been busy." We need to head for Ba Sing Se. We will most likely find them there." Said Piccolo

Then, everyone took off, going extremely fast towards Ba Sing Se.

Meanwhile….

Vegeta stood above another group of deceased firebenders, smirking.

"When will they learn that attacking me is suicidal?" he said, before flying off.

Meanwhile…

Team Avatar was flying over a cove when they saw boats coming out of it.

"What is that?" asked Goten

"Let's find out." Said Sokka

They landed near the cove, and walked in. Once in, they saw all the people waiting for boats.

"It's incredible how the Fire Nation has ruined so many lives." Said Katatra

Then, Sokka felt someone grab his hand. He turned to see a female guard.

"Ticket's and passports please." She said

Sokka gaped at her, then smiled.

"Suki!" he shouted, giving her a hug. Then, the others came running up.

When she saw Goten, she gasped.

She grabbed Sokka.

"Can we talk in private?" she said to everyone.

Later…

"What's this about, Suki?" Sokka asked.

"It's about those 2." She then pointed at Goten and Trunks.

Everyone gasped.

"How do you know about them?" asked Sokka.

"Simple. This." Suki pulled out the paper that Goku had given her.

Everyone gasped.

"Where did you get that?" asked Katara

"I have a story to tell you." Grinned Suki

She then told them of the events in chapter 6.

"Wow." Said Sokka

"You fought my dad? Then you gave him food? Wow, those were 2 big mistakes." Laughed Goten

"He wants to help end the war. This is incredible. With his help, how can we lose?" said Aang

"Also, we saw something strange 2 days ago while getting back here." Said Suki

"What?" asked Sokka

"We saw white orbs moving towards us, and we hid and looked up. We were shocked at what we saw." Said Suki

"What did you see?" asked Toph

"We saw a pink blob, a green man, a short man, a woman with blond hair, a spiky haired teen, a man in a green suit, a man with long black hair, a man with scars on his face, a man with 3 eyes, a little white guy who looked like a mime and a man who looks like a older version of Trunks. We saw them for a second, before they passed us." Said Suki

Trunks and Goten gaped and then danced.

"They're here. They're here!" they cheered.

"Who's here?" demanded Sokka

"The Z Fighters are here! I knew Mom would do something to get us." Cheered Trunks

"Who are the Z Fighters?" demanded Katara.

"The Z fighters are the fighting force in our universe. Most of them are not as powerful as my dad, but they are all more powerful than most of you guys." Answered Trunks

"What are the names of the people that Suki saw?" asked Aang

"The spiky haired one is my brother. His name is Gohan. The green one is Piccolo. The man with 3 eyes is Tienshenhan. The little white mime is Chaouzu. The pink blob is Majin Buu. The man with scars is Yamcha. The short man is Krillin. The woman with blond hair is his wife, Android 18. Her brother is Android 17. The man in the green suit is Android 16. For the Trunks lookalike, I would have to say it would be Future Trunks, who came from an apocalyptic future to help us." Said Goten.

"Incredible." Suki said.

"We need to get to Ba Sing Se!" yelled Trunks

"Can you come Suki?" Asked Sokka

"Let me think… Yes!" Suki said

They, then all got on Appa and flew off, heading straight towards Ba Sing Se.


	14. The Drill

**Hey, Next Chapter everyone! Do me a favor and send more reviews.**

Goku, Iroh, and Zuko were waiting for the next train.

Iroh was complaining about his cold tea. Jet was talking to Zuko about joining them. Goku was meditating.

"You would be perfect with us. How about it? Asked Jet

"Sorry, not interested." Zuko said as he walked back to the other 2.

But, then Jet saw Iroh drinking a hot cup of tea, and his eyes widened.

Zuko then smacked the tea out of Iroh's hand and it landed on Goku!

Iroh began crying about his tea and Goku started yelling and running around in pain, trying to cool off the spot that the hot tea landed on. Those 2 looked like idiots!

Later…

The trio got on the train, but was unaware of what was being said near them.

"Those 3 are firebenders!" Said Jet, as he and his friends got on the train after them.

"So Mushi, have you ever been to Ba Sing Se before?" asked Goku.

"Yes. Once. It is a beautiful city." Answered Iroh

"Cool." Said Goku, as he looked out the window.

Meanwhile…

"Ba Sing Se is just up ahead!" yelled Suki

"Alright! Yip-Yip!" Aang shouted.

As they cleared the last mountain, they saw something that scares them. They saw a huge drill machine headed straight for Ba Sing Se!

"We need to destroy this!" yelled Sokka.

"No problem. If we cant do it, Gotenks will!" yelled Trunks

"Who's Gotenks?" asked Suki

"I will explain it to you later." Sokka said.

Appa landed on the wall, as the guards rushed up to them.

"This wall is off limits." they said.

"I'm the Avatar. Take me to who's in charge." Aang ordered.

5 minutes later…

"I am General Sung. However, your help is not needed."

"Not needed?" asked Aang.

(Once again, this goes like the scene. So, just…whatever.)

Later…

"That was silly." Said Trunks

"Yeah!" said Goten

"Shut up." said one of the defeated Terra Force members.

"We will take care of this drill!" yelled Trunks.

"Ready Goten?" asked Trunks

"Yeah!" answered Goten.

Then, they jumped right off the edge, and flew straight at the drill!

"Trunks, Goten, wait!" yelled Katara.

"I'm going after them." Aang said as he opened his glider and flew after them.

The Grand Admiral was pacing at the front of the command room, in front of Azula and her team.

"This drill is impenetrable! He said.

"Sir, we see 3 objects approaching rapidly. It appears to be the Avatar with his friends." On of the men said.

"We will take them out." Azula said as she walked out with her team.

Outside…

The trio landed on the surface on the drill.

"It's made out of metal." Goten said as he tapped the surface.

"Relax Aang, we will do to this drill what we did to that island a few days ago." Said Trunks.

Then…

"DUCK!" screamed Aang, dropping down instantly.

"MOVE GOTEN!" Trunks screamed as he dropped down.

Goten jumped up instead, as the blue flame passed them.

He landed with his rear on fire. The poor kid had to do the dog thing to snuff it out.

"We meet again, Avatar."

The 3 turned to see Azula, Mai, and Tai Lee crouched in fighting positions.

"Princess Azula!" Aang said

"That's the princess?" asked Trunks

"Yeah." Answered Aang.

"Eh, doesn't look like much." Trunks said

"HOW DARE YOU" screeched Azula

"That little boy with black hair is sssooooo cute!" said Ty Lee, causing Goten to blush.

"Focus." Mai said

Azula walked forward and looked at Goten and Trunks.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Im Goten!" said Goten

"I'm Trunks!" said Trunks

"Hmph. Tiny and weak." Azula said.

"How dare you! My father beat you and your friends effortlessly! If I were you, I would leave while you still can, before we kill you!" yelled Trunks.

"Y-your father?" Azula stammered, backing up a few steps.

"That's right. Goten, you get ballerina girl. I get Major Droopy. Aang, you get large princess mouth. GO!" Trunks shouted

"HOW DARE YOU! KILL THEM!" Azula screamed, as she rushed at Aang.

Goten and Ty lee traded blows with each other, each preventing the other from landing the critical blow.

Mai was throwing all her tricks at Trunks, but he just grabbed them and bent them into pieces. Mai's eyes widened as he rushed her and chopped her in the neck. She gasped, and then fell down, knocked out.

"Pathetic." Trunks said as he wiped his and walked away.

Everyone gaped at this.

Aang and Azula were still fighting, with Azula shooting fire and Aang dodging each one.

"Yo Goten! Let Gotenks beat this ballerina girl." Trunks shouted.

"Okay." Goten said as he leaped away from Tai lee and landed next to Trunks.

"Who's Gotenks?" Tai Lee wondered.

"Get ready… FUSION-PA!" they screamed, and when their fingers touched, a bright light occurs, and when it faded, there stood 1 boy.

"Where did the 2 boys go?" Azula demanded.

"The saiyans? I'am they. We are one. I'am Gotenks, and you're going down!" Gotenks yelled.

"As for you…" Gotenks said as he looked at Tai Lee.

He then spit out several white blobs, which formed into ghosts that looked like Gotenks.

"What the?" Ty Lee said.

"KAMIKAZE GHOST ATTACK!" Gotenks shouted, before the ghosts flew in Ty Lee's face and exploded, knocking her out and sending her flying, until she disappeared on the horizon.

"For the grand finale…." Gotenks said.

He then crouched down and turned into a SSJ3!

"What is this?" Azula screamed.

"BUU VOLLYBALL ATTACK!" Gotenks yelled, as he shot a beam at Azula. She screamed as she was turned into a ball of light!

"Hey Aang, I need your help for this." Gotenks said, as he tossed the ball to Aang.

"SPIKE IT!" he screamed.

Nervous, Aang spiked the ball into the air. Gotenks then smashed the ball right into the Earth, causing a huge explosion with a huge cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared, there was a HUGE crater.

"That takes care of that. Now about this drill…" Gotenks said.

"Aang, jump off!" he yelled

He then flew up and charged energy.

"This is a new one." He grinned.

Then..

He fired it! "ULTIMATE FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" he screamed

The beam flew straight into the drill and caused a huge explosion.

When the dust cleared, there was rubble everywhere!

Gotenks flew up with Aang to the command post.

"Victory!" Gotenks said as he did the victory sign with his fingers.

Then, a bright light occurred, and he turned into 2 people again.

"Well, that's not a problem anymore." Trunks said, as he look at the rubble.

"What about the princess?" asked Katara

Goten pointed at the crater.

"She's in there somewhere. If she's not dead, she's extremely close to it." He said

"Let's go. We need to talk to the Earth King." Sokka said.

Meanwhile…

Mai had recovered and escaped the blast, and was now running towards the crater. She slid down and found Azula. Azula was barely alive, and her royal robes were tatters. Mai got out of the crater, carrying Azula, and ran for the nearest Fire-nation held town.

"This isn't over." She hissed.

**Sorry this one took so long. Please Review!**


	15. A Tearful Reunion and A Party

**Here's chapter 15. I would like some more reviews.**

Chapter 15

The train finally came into Ba Sing Se, and Goku gaped at how big it was.

"Wow. This place is bigger than West City!" Goku said, as the train came to a stop.

Later…

"This is the lower ring, Goku." Iroh said as they walked.

"Reminds me of when I was stuck in hell." Goku said.

"I see a place where we can get jobs." Iroh said, as he pointed at a tea shop.

Later…

"Congrats, you 3 are hired!" the owner said.

"Have some tea." He said, as they were putting on their aprons. (For a laugh, try to imagine Goku wearing an apron.)

Iroh drank the tea and then spat it out.

"This is none thing but leaf juice!" he groaned.

"That is what all tea is." Said Zuko

"How could someone in my own family say that?" groaned Iroh

"We are going to make some major changes around here." He said as he tossed out the tea.

Goku just stood there and laughed.

Meanwhile…

Vegeta was flying towards the city after killing another group of firebenders when…

"VEGETA!" a voice yelled.

Vegeta turned and gaped.

In front of him was the whole team!

Future Trunks was grinning, and several others were dancing and cheering.

Gohan pulled out the communicator and a hologram of Bulma shot out.

"Oh no" Vegeta groaned

"VEGETA! Thank goodness that you are alright!" Bulma yelled.

"Also, I packed a extra set of your fighting uniform, which is fire retardant, since knowing you, you already got your uniform burned." Grinned Bulma.

"Alright, now we have to find Goku, Goten, and Trunks." Piccolo said as Vegeta changed into the spandex.

"You're quite famous Vegeta. So tell me, why did you kill all those firebenders? You haven't been like that since you were a Majin." Asked Piccolo

"Yeah! Why did you do it?" Krillin demanded.

"Look, each time, I was minding my own business. They attacked me. I only killed them in self-defense." Answered Vegeta.

"This isn't the time. Ba Sing Se should be nearby. That is where we will most likely find the others. Lets go!" Future Trunks yelled.

Then, everyone shot after him.

Meanwhile…

Team Avatar had just gotten off the train.( A relief too, since they didn't have to listen to Sokka's nervous superstitions anymore.)

A woman with a creepy smile walked up to them.

"You must be Sokka, Katara, Toph, Goten, Prince Trunks, Suki, and the Avatar. Welcome to Ba Sing Se. I'm Joo Dee." Said the woman.

"Good. We need to talk to the Earth King about ending the war." Said Sokka.

"Great! Let's begin our tour." She said.

As they walked off, Trunks gave Goten a look that said "What's with this lady?"

Later…

"This is the lower ring. It's where our refugees stay." Said Joo Kee.

As they looked out the window, they saw people giving them nasty looks. Trunks just shot a few ki blasts and they scattered.

"You do want to watch your step though." Joo Dee said.

Later…

"This is the middle ring, where our financial district is. Here, you will find all our shops and restaurants, as well as our university."

"I should come teach a class here. Could I?" Trunks asked.

"We will see. Maybe you could have a presentation." Joo Dee said.

"Cool!" Trunks said.

Later…

"This is the upper ring, where our most important people live. You have a house here, as one of you is a prince and the fact that you destroyed that drill." Said Joo Dee.

"Who are those people?" Katara asked as she pointed at some people who were looking at them.

"Those are the Dai Lee, our protectors." Answered Joo Dee.

"This is your house." Joo Dee said as they stopped.

As she said that, a messenger ran up ad handed her 2 scrolls.

She opened the first scroll.

"Trunks, your request to be a professor has been processed."

"And?" Trunks asked

"Congratulations, Professor Trunks!" she announced.

Everyone cheered for Trunks.

"You will be teaching a class of your choosing at the University, starting tomorrow." She said

Also, your request for an audience with the Earth King has been processed, and will go through in 6-8 weeks.

Sokka groaned at that.

"We have a stable for your bison in the back." She said.

"Also, we are aware of your friends. In fact, we have intel that they have found Vegeta, and are on their way here as we speak. They will receive a royal welcome once they arrive, and they will be escorted here."

Everyone cheered at that.

"However, we don't know where Goku is. We are so sorry about that." Joo Dee said.

Goten looked sad after that.

"See you later!" Joo Dee said as she got back in the carriage.

"I have lesson plans to write!" Trunks yelled as he ran inside.

Sokka felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Toph.

"Relax. Even with the power of Sozin's Comet, the Fire Nation is no match for the Z Fighters. So, what's the rush?" Toph said.

"We could always blow it up." Trunks said

"WHAT?" everyone yelled, as they turned to look at him.

"Yeah. If we have the power to destroy planets, a comet is nothing to us." Trunks said.

"How can we lose?" asked Sokka, smiling.

Meanwhile…

"My scanners are picking up a huge structure in front of us." Android 16 said.

"Good. That is the city. Be prepared for anything." Piccolo said

"Like what?" Krillin asked

"Let's just say…. I hope you can break a lot of rocks at once." Piccolo answered.

"There it is!" Yamcha yelled.

In front of them was a huge wall!

"That's it? Asked Tien.

"No, the city is inside. This is their outer defense. There is a reason why it hasn't been conquered yet." Piccolo said.

"What's that?" Android 18 said as she pointed at a large amount of rubble and a huge crater at the bottom of the wall.

"We will find out soon enough." Piccolo answered.

"Stop!" a voice cried out.

The team looked down to see a man waving to them. They landed in front of him.

"What do you want?" Piccolo asked

"You are the Z Fighters, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes we are. What do you want?" Piccolo asked

"Prince Trunks told us all about you." The man said.

Everyone gasped.

"Where is he?" Vegeta yelled

"Relax. I am a general. He is in the upper ring of our city, along with Goten and the Avatar. I am here to take you to our escort, who will lead you to them." The man said.

Everyone looked at each other, and then followed the men.

Later…

"Welcome great heroes. I'am Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se. I'am here to give you a tour of the city before I take you to Prince Trunks and the Avatar." She said.

"Let's get on with it." Vegeta said.

"Ahhh. You must be Vegeta, the King. We are honored to have you as our guest. By the way, you and your son are invited to a party at the Earth King's palace, seeing as you both are royalty. Here is your invitation. Please wear something formal." She said.

"1 thing. Do not mention the war. He does not like to talk about it." She said.

Later, after the tour…

Knock Knock.

"Who could it be?" Sokka wondered as he opened the door.

He gaped when he opened the door.

"Goten, Trunks. There is someone here to see you!" he yelled.

"Who?" they wondered.

When they saw who it was, they gasped, and then they grinned, running out the door.

"GOHAN!" Goten yelled as he jumped into his brother's arms.

"Hey, little guy. How have you been?" Gohan said as he hugged his brother.

"It's all my fault. I don't even know where dad is." Goten cried as he held onto his brother.

"Relax. Knowing dad, he probably having a lot of fun, wherever he is. He will get here eventually." Gohan said as he hugged his brother.

"Hey dad!" Trunks said as he gave Vegeta a big hug.

"Have fun talking to your mother." He said, grinning.

Trunks turned pale at that comment.

"Let's all go inside." Aang said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

Piccolo walked forward and extended his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Avatar Aang." Piccolo said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Aang said, as he shook Piccolo's hand.

Then, everyone went inside.

Later…

Everyone was telling of their own adventures in the Avatar world.

Future Trunks stood up.

"There is someone who wants to talk to you 2." He said as he turned on the communicator.

Then, a holo of Bulma appeared.

"Trunks, are you alright?" she yelled, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Where's my baby?" someone screamed before shoving Bulma out of the way, showing Chi-Chi, crying.

"I'm right here, but we still don't know where dad is." Gotan said.

The room was silent for a moment, filled with concern about Goku.

"Mom, I got a job!" Trunks yelled

Really? What is it Trunks?" Bulma asked

"I'm a professor at a university!" he yelled

"Good job! Im proud of you. Use my smart genes and knock that class dead Trunks." Bulma said.

"Oh, and one of your friends has a vision problem, right?" Bulma asked.

"That would be me." Toph said

"Well, where we come from we have a cure for all blind people." Bulma said

"Really? What?" Toph yelled.

"The answer is in front of you. See the pink man? That is Majin Buu. He has healing powers. Piccolo saw him cure a blind boy a little while ago, so just step near him, and let him do his thing." Bulma said.

Toph nervously stepped in front of Majin Buu.

"Buu heal friend!" Buu yelled as he put his hand to Toph's eyes. Then, his hand started to grow pink, and a light humming was heard.

"That feels strange." Toph said.

Then, the light faded away.

"Now friend open eyes!" Buu said.

Toph nervously opened her eyes, and saw…

everyone staring at her!

"I CAN SEE!" Toph yelled.

"Alright Toph!" grinned Katara

"Congratulations teacher." Saud Aang

Later…

"Trunks, get dressed." Vegeta ordered.

"Vegeta, I packed royal robes for you and Trunks."

Said Bulma.

"How do you know what Saiyan royal attire looks like?" asked Vegeta

"I saw that picture of you and your father, and I designed outfits that looked just like them." Answered Bulma.

Vegeta and Trunks pulled out their suits and went into another room to change.

10 minutes later…

"You guys look good!" Katara said

**(If you want to know what they look like, imagine King Vegeta without the beard, and Trunks in the armor Kid Vegeta wore in Bardock: The Father of Goku.)**

"We're off. Have fun while we are gone." Vegeta said as he took off for the palace along with Trunks.

Later…

Guests waiting in line were shocked to see 2 white orbs drop down from the sky and land at the end of the line. The man and boy just stood, waiting to get in.

Several people later…

"Identify yourselves and show your invitation." the guard said.

"I am King Vegeta, and this is my son, Prince Trunks, of the Saiyan race. Here is our invitation." Vegeta said.

The guard looked over the invitation, and then waved them in.

"This is so cool, dad!" Trunks said, as he looked around.

"Enjoy it son. This is what it was like when I was your age, except my father was the one throwing the party. By the way, you are wearing that from now on, as it shows your birthright as the Prince of Saiyans." Vegeta said.

"Fine. I look good in it anyway." Trunks said, as he walked to eat at the table.

"Who is the party for?" Vegeta asked a waiter.

"It's for the king's pet bear." Answered the waiter.

"That's odd. Well, it's not my place to argue. Where is the Earth King anyway? I would like to meet him." Said Vegeta

"He will be out shortly." Answered the server.

Later…

"Here comes the Earth King!" said a patron.

The Earth King stepped out of his carrier and raised his hands.

"Welcome everyone, to the party for Bosco, my bear. Please enjoy the ceremony." He said.

"Why, you don't look familiar. Who are you?" asked the Earth King to Vegeta.

Vegeta rose and shook hands with the Earth King.

"I am King Vegeta of the Saiyan race. My son, Prince Trunks, is around here somewhere. Most likely, he is eating." Said Vegeta.

"I've never heard of a Saiyan." Said the Earth King.

"A saiyan is a creature with a natural urge to fight anything that poses a challenge. A saiyan looks like a human with a tail. Also, we have huge appetites, to keep up with our strength." Explained Vegeta

"But, you don't have a tail." The Earth King said

"I lost my tail in a fight. It never grew back." Answered Vegeta.

"Come with me. I would like you to meet a friend of mine." Said the Earth King.

As they were walking, Trunks came up to them.

"Hey Dad, who is your friend?" asked Trunks.

"Show some respect son, this is the Earth King." Vegeta said

Trunks immediately dropped on 1 knee.

"You know, Trunks got a job here." Said Vegeta

"Really? What?" asked the Earth King.

"He got a job as a professor at your university. He's not slacking off." Said Vegeta.

"Well done. It is an honor to have a prince as one of our professors." Said the Earth King.

"Your majesty!" A man walked up to the Earth King.

"Good timing. King Vegeta, this is Long Feng, my most trusted advisor, and the head of the Dai Lee." Said the Earth King.

"Pleased to meet you." Vegeta said as he shook Long Feng's hand

"I have heard a great deal about you. The honor is all mine." Long Feng said as he shook Vegeta's hand.

"This must be Prince Trunks. I remember looking over your request to be a professor at our university. It is an honor to have a brilliant mind such as you teaching our students." Said Long Feng.

"Thank you sir, you won't regret that decision." Tunks said as he shook Long Feng's hand.

Later…

"We must be going, sir." Vegeta said to the Earth King.

"Well, come by anytime you like. I would love to hear more of your adventures." Said the Earth King.

Vegeta and Trunks walked out of the palace, and flew off to their house, ready to sleep.

**Thanks. Review this, kindly. **


	16. Adventures ond Traps in Ba Sing Se

**Hey. Review please. Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 16

"Yawn… Good morning Aang." Sokka said he walked out of his room.

"Where did the Z Fighters go?" Aang asked.

"Oh, they got a house next door, there were too many people for this place." Answered Sokka.

Then, Trunks walked in, dressed in his royal attire.

"Well, how do I look for my first class?" he asked

"Um… Wow." Katara and Toph said.

Then, Piccolo walked in.

"How are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Fine." Answered Aang.

"Good, because we are going to train you guys to use energy like us. And yes, it is possible. We start tomorrow." Said Piccolo

"Even me?" asked Sokka.

"Yes. Gohan taught his abilities to his girlfriend, and she had no special abilities at all before they started." Piccolo answered.

"Goku would be the perfect teacher for Aang, but we need to find him first. Enjoy yourselves today, because tomorrow you are going to wish we never came here." Piccolo said, as he turned to walk out.

"Hey Piccolo, where are you going?" asked Goten, who had gotten up a little while ago.

"I am going to try to find Goku. We need his skills to successfully win the war with as few casualties as possible." Said Piccolo as he flew off.

"Well, I have a university to go to. See ya!" Trunks said as he shot off.

"I'm going to explore with my brother!" Goten said as he went off with Gohan.

"So Android 18, want to come with us?" Katara asked

"Very well." She said.

( I will talk about the others later.)

Elsewhere…

"Good morning Lee!" Goku said.

"Groan… good morning Goku." Zuko said as he got up.

"Where's Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, he went out earlier. I think he said something about a birthday or something." Goku said.

"Huh. So, what are you going to do?" Zuko asked.

"Me? I'm going to take a look around. Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Goku said as he walked out.

Meanwhile…

The class was getting bored, and rumors were spreading about their new professor.

"I hear he's mean." One student said.

"I hear he is a prince." Another one said.

Then, the door opened, and a boy with lavender hair wearing armor with a cape walked in.

"Who are you?" one of the students asked.

"I am Prince Trunks, although you will address me by Professor Trunks." Trunks said.

"YOU?" the student shouted.

"That's right. I will be your professor. We will be starting with the history of the Saiyans." Said Trunks

A student raised her hand.

"Yes?" said Trunks.

"What are Saiyans? She asked.

"Good question. You see, Saiyans are beings from another planet." Said Trunks.

"What do they look like?" another student asked.

"They look like you and me, except they are more muscular, and have a tail. Saiyans also have a craving to fight anything that can pose a challenge. They also have incredible appetites." Continued Trunks.

"What do you mean?" asked a student.

"Lets just say, a saiyan would eat out a whole reaturant at one sitting, and be hungry 2 hours later." Said Trunks.

"Wow." A student said.

"A saiyan also has the ability to transform at the full moon."

This caused some muttering.

"Like a werewolf?" a student asked.

"Exactly. Except a Saiyan needs it's tail in order to transform, since the tail absorbs Blux Waves from the moon, which leads to the transformation."

"Um professor, what does the saiyan transform to?" a student asked, as everyone was writing down notes.

"The Saiyan turns into a giant ape. Once in that form, their animalistic sense takes over, and they lose all sense of their humanity, except for the elites, who have the ability to retain their common sense in that state."

"Cool!" a few students said.

Elsewhere…

"Good to see you again." The Earth King said as he shook Vegeta's hand.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Vegeta said

"I would like to make you a member of the Council of Five. Well, 6 now." The Earth King said.

"What is the Council of 5?" asked Vegeta

"It is the head of our military. It has our top strategists and is composed of generals who are our most powerful benders. Are you interested?" said the Earth King.

"I would be honored to." Vegeta said as he shook the Earth King's hand.

Meanwhile…

"_So Goku, what are you_?" Jet wondered as he followed him.

"Jet!" he heard.

He turned to see Smellerbee and Longshot standing behind him.

(This goes the same way as the scene.)

"I will prove it tonight." Jet said, walking off to leave Smellerbee and Longshot looking at him.

Elsewhere…

"The Earth King is getting to be good friends with King Vegeta, isn't he?" Long Feng asked Joo Dee.

"Yes, I'm sorry I gave him an invitation. But, he was royalty, and the law stated that

"ENOUGH!" Long Feng yelled

That made the room go quiet.

"I'm not mad. In fact, this presents an opportunity." He said.

"It does?" she asked.

"Yes. I gave the Earth King the idea to place Vegeta into the Council of 5, as well as accepting Prince Trunks's request to be a professor." Said Long Feng.

The guards were surprised and Joo Dee was shocked.

"Why?" Joo Dee asked.

"Simple. Trust. You should have seen Trunks after I told him that I accepted his request. He was really happy. Based on what I've seen, without Trunks, no Gotenks. I plan to have Trunks come down here for an "evaluation". Once he comes down here, he is all ours. A little vision test is all it will take. Then, there is one other person that would make us untouchable, who I have a feeling is in the city." Said Long Feng

"Who would that be, sir?" one of the agents asked.

"Goku."

"How will we find him?" asked the agent.

"Simple. Based on what I've heard, he loves to fight. Go to any fights reported in the city until you find him. Once you find him, bring him here. I don't believe he will put up a struggle. If he does, knock him out." Ordered Long Feng.

He turned to Joo Dee.

"Tomorrow, you will go the Avatar's house and tell Trunks that he must take a health test, and that several agents will escort him to his location. Is that understood?" said Long Feng.

"Yes sir." Joo Dee said as she walked out.

Long Feng stared at the green fire, smiling. Everything was going exactly to plan…

**That's it for now. Do me a favor, and review this. Also, Team Avatar can be trained to use ki because **

**I want it like that.**

**It's just different types of energy control.**

**Also, I would like a universe for the sequel to this story. Give me an idea! **


	17. Revivals, Fighting, and Brainwashing!

**Hey. Me again. I already have a new story planned after this one. Please Review!**

It was the crack of dawn, and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Until…

"WAKE UP!" yelled Piccolo

Aang and Sokka looked around and saw Piccolo standing at their bed.

"Good. You're up. Today, we begin training. This training will teach you to master energy." Piccolo said.

While he was saying this, Sokka and Aang fell asleep again.

"I don't believe it. Did they even hear a WORD I said? That does it!" Piccolo yelled.

"WAKE. UP!" he yelled as he smacked the 2 boys

"You can go back to sleep if you like." Piccolo said.

Sokka and Aang shook their heads while rubbing their sore spots.

20 minutes later…

"Good. Everyone's here." Piccolo said as Team Avatar stood in front of him.

"We are going to divide you guys up, so that way we can focus on one person." Said Piccolo

"Here is the order:

Gohan will train Sokka

I will train Aang

Krillin will train Katara

Tien will train Toph

Yamcha will train Suki."

"Is that understood?" he said.

"Yes sir." Everyone said

"Good. We will train at separate locations in deserted areas. We will head out after breakfast." Said Piccolo.

Then, there was a knocking at the door.

"I will get it!" yelled Goten.

He opened the door, and Joo Dee walked in.

"Hello everyone. I must speak to Trunks please." She said.

Trunks walked in, looking confused.

"What is it?" he asked.

"All professors are required to take a health exam. So, just let the agents escort you to the testing area. It wont take too long." Joo Dee

"Alright. I'm going out guys!" Trunks said as he walked out.

"Alright, lets get a move out." Piccolo said as the trainers and trainees headed in different directions.

Meanwhile….

"We need to keep the Fire Nation away from the critical bases. So, we need to set up attack diversions, to transport the wounded out of my base, and to Ba Sing Se. This way, we can also transport fresh soldiers out to the battlefield." Said General Fong.

"I have a better idea." Said Vegeta.

"What would that be, General Vegeta?" asked General Fong.

"We build up our forces, and then attack occupied towns with full forces, one by one. I will lead this assault. I believe you remember my work with that blockade of 150 ships." Said Vegeta.

This caused the other generals to shudder.

"Very well, we will consider it. Recess." said General Fong.

Vegeta sat back and relaxed. After all, how hard could beating firebenders be?

Elsewhere…

"Please King Yemma, you must restore the lives of our friends here!" Roku said as he pointed to the figures behind him.

"Why should I?" asked King Yemma.

"Do you realize what would happen if both Trunks and Goku get brainwashed? Nobody could stop them! Trust me, Goku is far more powerful than anyone in those universes! I saw it while he trained in the otherworld!" yelled King Kai.

"Think about it, do you really want to be doing nonstop overtime work like you were during the time that Majin Buu was killing everyone?" asked King Kai.

The ogres and King Yemma shuddered at that awful memory.

"Good point. Fine, I will restore the lives of your friends." King Yemma snapped his fingers, and the halos over the figures disappeared.

"There. Now, don't die again." Said King Yemma.

"Well obliged. But, I'm far stronger than before. I wont be killed again." One of the figures said as it cracked its hands.

"I agree. I only died the first time because I was ambushed." Another figure said.

"Here. This portal will lead to the Avatar universe." King Yemma said as a portal opened behind them.

"Good luck." King Kai said.

One of the figures turned around.

"Hah. I don't need luck." it said, then it walked through the portal.

Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom…

A black portal opened and several people walked through it.

"Where is Ba Sing Se?" one of them asked.

"If I recall correctly, it is north of here. Lets go. We don't have much time." Another one said.

Then, they all took off, going extremely fast.

In Ba Sing Se…

"This is the best tea in the city." A soldier said as he drank the tea that Iroh had served him.

"The secret is love." Iroh said.

Zuko and Goku sweat dropped at that comment.

"I think someone deserves a raise." The manager said as he walked into his office.

Then the door burst open.

"I'm tired of waiting. Those 3 men are firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea." Yelled Jet.

"He works in a tea shop." Said one of the soldiers.

"They're firebenders, I'm telling you!" yelled Jet.

"Put your swords away, boy." The soldier said.

"You will have to defend yourselves. Then everyone will know." Jet said.

"You want a show, I'll give you a (here's a change)

Zuko stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Goku.

"He challenged us. No one insults or hurts my friends. I will take care of him." Goku said as he got into a fighting pose.

"Bring it on." Jet said as he got into a fighting pose.

"I don't want to wreck my workplace, so lets take it outside." Goku said.

"Too bad. I'm not moving." Jet said.

Goku responded by punching the air in front of Jet. Jet then felt a powerful force hit him and send him flying out of the shop.

He got up to see Goku standing in front of him.

"You're letting your anger and hatred cloud your judgment." Goku said.

Jet leaped over Goku and swung at him! But, his swords passed through Goku!

"WHAT THE?" Jet screamed.

"Looking for me?"

Jet turned and saw Goku standing behind him, before getting elbowed in the chest. Jet gasped and fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"It is pointless to continue this fight. Go, you can't beat me." Goku said as he walked back to the shop.

Jet stood up, furious, and threw one of his swords at Goku! Goku just turned, and caught the sword!

"How sad. You just can't see the light, can you?" Goku said as he bent the sword into a circle before tossing it at Jet's feet.

Jet looked furious, and then charged at Goku.

"Sigh. I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this." Goku said as he cupped his hands.

"Ka… Me…"

"I'm not scared of you!" Jet roared as he raised his sword.

"Ha… Me…"

"Prepare to die!" Jet roared as he brought the sword down.

"HAAAAAAA!"

Jet gaped as a BIG blue light smashed right into him, and it sent him flying several feet into a house, smashing through the wall.

He got up slowly and attempted to charge Goku again, but then…

"What's going on here?" a Dai Lee agent demanded.

"Arrest them, they're firebenders!" Jet yelled.

"We are just simple refugees." Protested Iroh.

"This young man assaulted and threatened my employees. He would have destroyed my tea shop if it wasn't for my employee Goku." The manager said.

"Come with us, son." The agent said

Jet tried to fight back, but he was quickly bound and thrown into the jail cart.

"By the way, did you say Goku?" the agent asked the manager.

"Yes I did. He works as a server in my teashop. He is right over there." The manager pointed at Goku.

The agent walked up to Goku.

"Are you Goku, the leader of the Z-Fighters?" he asked.

"Yes I am. How did you know that?" Goku said as he got in another fighting pose.

"Your family and friends have been looking for you for days. They are here in the city. I shall take you to our leader Long Feng first, he has been quite anxious to meet you." Answered the agent.

"Really? WOW!" Goku yelled.

"Hey Mushi, I have to go. Keep an eye on Lee, will you?" said Goku.

Iroh shook Goku's hand.

"It was a great honor to travel with you. Come visit anytime you like." Iroh said.

Goku then walked off with the agent.

Elsewhere…

"Well, you seem to be in perfect health, Trunks." Said Joo Dee, as she checked off another thing on her list.

"Is that it, because this is getting boring." Said Trunks.

"One more thing, we need to do a vision test." Said Joo Dee.

She led Trunks to another room, and told him to sit in the chair. Then, an agent walked in.

"All right Trunks, just keep your eyes on the light, and repeat what I say. It wont make any sense at first." Said the agent.

Another agent lit a lantern, and it began to go around a big circle in front of Trunks.

(The first is the agent, the second is Trunks)

"There is no war."

"There is no war."

"Everyone is protected here."

"Everyone is protected here."

"I serve the Dai Lee."

"I serve the Dai Lee."

Then, Trunks's pupils suddenly shrunk, and then became wide and black, with little more from him then a gasp.

Then, Long Feng walked in.

"It's done." The agent said.

Trunks walked up to Long Feng.

"Boy, who do you serve?" asked Long Feng.

Trunks bowed and said "I serve Long Feng and the Dai Lee."

"Excellent." Long Feng said as he smiled.

**Uh-oh. What will happen now? Who are these newly revived people? Will Goku suffer the same fate as Trunks? Keep reading to find out!**

**Please Review!**

**p.s: Keep an eye out for my new story: Gohan and The Chamber Of Secrets.**

**Pss: That story is not a sequel to this story.**


	18. Goku Saved!

**Hey. I just published the first chapter of Gohan and The Chamber of Secrets. Check it out!**

Chapter 18

The 3 men had reached Ba Sing Se by now, and were flying as fast as they could.

"Hurry, Lake Laugi is very close!" one of them yelled.

"My scouter tells me that Goku and Trunks are at the lake!" another one yelled

"There's Goku!" the third yelled, as they curved down.

"So, this is where Long Feng is?" asked Goku.

"Don't worry, you will understand everything soon." The agent said, as he smiled.

Then…

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a voice screamed.

Goku looked up, shocked, as 3 figures attacked the agents!

"What are you doing!" yelled Goku.

"Don't worry Kakarot, you will understand soon." One of the figures said.

The agents were no match for the new arrivals, and they were soon subdued.

"Who are you guys?" asked Goku

"I am Monk Gyatso, an airbender." He said as he shook Goku's hand.

I am King Vegeta, the father of Prince Vegeta and that wimp Tarble." He said.

"You look a bit like me." Goku said to the man in green armor who was sitting on a rock.

"I should. I'm your father, Bardock." Bardock said with a smile.

"Now that introductions are over, I guess we should explain why we are here. You see, King Kai learned of Long Feng's plan to brainwash you and Trunks, so he convinced King Yemma to revive us in order to prevent this." Explained Bardock.

"What? I don't believe it! Wait, wheres Trunks?" Goku said as he looked around.

"We will know in a minute." King Vegeta said as he grabbed one of the agents.

"Where is my grandson?" he yelled.

"Ha-ha-ha. You're too late, you fools. Trunks is already under our control! He will help kill you all!" laughed the agent.

"Take this!" King Vegeta yelled as he tossed the man and then vaporized him.

"Goku, we can get to know each other later. Now, we have to go gather all the others, and prepare for an assault to save Trunks. Maybe we can fix his brainwashing." Bardock said.

"Alright, let's go!" King Vegeta yelled.

Then, Goku and the other warriors took off, flying as fast as they could.

When they had vanished, the other agent managed to open the doorway.

"I… have to warn Long Feng." He said as he dragged himself outside.


	19. Monkey Throwdown!

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating this. But, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 19

"Hey Dad, why would Long Feng brainwash Trunks? Isn't he on our side?" Goku asked as they flew over the city.

"It seems that way, but its not. He and the Dai Lee have been running a conspiracy for a long time. They're the real rulers of Ba Sing Se." Bardock explained.

"What about the king?" Goku asked.

"He has no idea. He doesn't even know there is a war. What an idiot." King Vegeta said.

"I hate to spoil the fun, but we're here." Gyatso said as they flew towards a house.

"So, do we knock?" Goku asked.

BOOM! King Vegeta smashed the door down with his foot.

"I'll take that as a no." Goku said as they entered the house.

"Damn it, they're gone!" Bardock cursed.

"They went to go train." Goku said.

"How do you know that?" Gyatso asked.

"They left a note." Goku said as he raised a piece of paper.

RRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Everyone whirled to see King Vegeta blast a hole in the house.

"Anger is not the way to solve a problem." Gyatso said.

"Shut up." King Vegeta growled.

"So dad, what do we do now?" Goku asked Bardock.

"We need to find at least one of them. Does anyone have an idea?" Bardock asked.

"How did you find me in the first place?" Goku asked.

"I used my scou…" Bardock's voice trailed off.

"WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT?" King Vegeta roared.

"We can talk later." Bardock said as he turned his scouter on.

"So, where are they?" Goku asked.

"There's a few in town. That direction." Bardock pointed.

"The Dai Lee will be looking for us." Gyatso said as they walked outside.

"What better way to attract attention than a good fight?" Bardock asked as they took to the air.

Meanwhile…

"There they are, just Long Feng said they would be." An agent said.

"We cannot allow them to gather the others, especially the Avatar. Let's go." Another agent said.

"I have multiple readings coming in." Bardock said.

"Let's send these weaklings back in ashes!" King Vegeta roared.

"Ready for a good fight, Kakarot?" Bardock asked as they landed.

"Yeah. Also, the name's Goku." Goku smiled as agents, drawing a crowd, surrounded them.

"You four are under arrest for the murder of an agent." One of the agents said.

"Get out of our way or prepare to join your friend." King Vegeta growled.

Then, two agents shot their rock gloves at King Vegeta, which he blasted into pieces.

"So Gyatso, let's see how an airbender fights." Bardock smirked as the agents crouched in fighting stances.

"You're in for a surprise, my friend." Gyatso smiled as he swung his staff, sending several agents flying.

"Here's how we do with our fists." Bardock smiled as he flew straight at an agent. Panicked, the agent sent a wall flying at the saiyan. But, Bardock smashed right through it.

"Oh no." the agent squeaked.

"Oh yeah." Bardock smirked as he punched the agent in the stomach. Then, he unleashed his Revenger Combo, sending the agent into the ground in a giant crash.

"Impressive." Gyatso said.

"Here's where the monkey business begins." King Vegeta smirked as he pressed his palms together, creating a silver orb.

"Wait, can you two control yourselves?" Goku asked with panic.

"Yeah. Get clear, and make sure your friends don't kill us." Bardock smiled as King Vegeta released the orb into the sky, resulting in a giant explosion.

"Giving up?" The agent asked as Goku and Gyatso got to a safe distance.

"Not quite." Bardock smirked as he and King Vegeta grew larger and furrier.

Screams quickly rose as the two giant apes roared at the orb.

Elsewhere…

"Something is happening in the city." Piccolo said.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked.

"Positive. I just heard roaring." Piccolo said as he took to the air. Opening his glider, Aang followed him.

"You heard it too?" Gohan asked as he caught up to them, with everyone else behind him.

"Shrink before the power of the saiyans!" Ape Vegeta roared as it opened its mouth and sent a pink blast at the agents, vaporizing a dozen of them.

The others scattered as Ape-Bardock stomped his feet, squishing another dozen agents.

"Incredible." Gyatso said as he watched.

"That's the power of the Great Ape." Goku said.

"What the?" Piccolo and the others gaped as they stared at the two giant apes.

"What spirit is that?" Katara asked with fear.

"That is not a spirit. It's a transformation that the saiyans can do. The question is, who are those two?" Gohan said.

"We need to stop them, before the city is destroyed." Aang said.

"Right." Piccolo said as they flew towards the apes.

"Kakarot, here they come!" Ape Bardock said as he swung his arms.

"I've got it, dad." Goku took a deep breath. Then…

"HEY GUYS, DOWN HERE!" Goku roared at the top of his lungs.

Piccolo froze in mid-air.

"Did you guys hear that?" He whirled to look at the rest of the group.

"Hear what?" Krillin asked.

"Goku!" Piccolo said with excitement.

"WHERE?" everyone said with excitement.

"There!" Piccolo pointed at a spot near the apes. Then, the screen zoomed in bit by bit until you could see Goku waving and smiling.

"GOKU!" the Z Fighters roared, and then they shot towards him followed by Team Avatar.

Then, everyone tacked Goku in a hug, except for the obvious people.

"Hey Aang, who's standing next to Goku? He looks like that statue." Sokka asked.

"I don't believe it. Monk Gyatso!" Aang cried out.

"Hello, Aang. It's good to see you again." Gyatso smiled as the little boy hugged him.

"I'm so sorry for running away." Aang cried.

"I understand." Gyatso said.

"Hello? Giant apes wrecking the city? Ring a bell?" Sokka asked, ruining the moment.

"Relax everyone, they're on our side." Goku smiled, causing everyone to gape in shock.

"Hey guys, change back!" Goku yelled at the giant apes.

Nodding, the Bardock ape shot a pink beam at the silver orb, destroying it. Everyone gaped as the two ape shrunk, until they were human again.

"Guys, meet King Vegeta and Bardock." Goku smiled.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Sokka yelled.

"Alright, here's your explanation." Bardock began telling his story.

**Happy? Sorry I took so long. But, I'm back!**


End file.
